Network voicemail systems provide voicemail services to users of communication devices. These voicemail systems allow a caller to leave a voicemail for a user if the user is not available to answer a call from the caller. If the user does not answer an incoming call from the caller, the network voicemail system provides a pre-recorded greeting to the caller, and prompts the caller to leave an incoming message for the user. In existing network voicemail systems, the same pre-recorded greeting is played to every caller regardless of their identity.